Toadette and Friends
by The-Rogue-Phoenix
Summary: Toadette is given the go ahead for a new television show. She is to host a new chat show airing on Friday nights. The shows name? 'Toadette and Friends' and she invites all her friends along for the ride. Ever wanted to ask Mario and his friends a certain question? Well Toadette is giving you all the chance to do so :D
1. Chapter 1

**Toadette and Friends.**

**Summary:** Toadette is given the go ahead for a new television show. She is to host a new chat show airing on Friday nights. The shows name? 'Toadette and Friends' and she invites all her friends along for the ride. Questions are welcome!

**Chapter one.**

High up on the twelfth floor of the Mushroom Kingdom Broadcasting Station a group of generously paid executives sat around a large oak table. A meeting was in progression, a very important meeting. All ten executives had been there hours thrashing out ideas on how to improve their stations Friday night ratings.

'How about a game show? Maybe we could add a bit of danger?' A young enthusiastic exec pondered. An elderly man snorted in disgust.

'Awful idea, game shows are donewith. Boring,'

'Agreed! I do like the idea of danger though. Viewers love a bit of suspense!'

After another hour the group still hadn't figured out the answer to their problems. They had pretty much covered everything from murder mysteries, reality television and all the way through to documentaries on the relationship between the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland.

'No, no no!' Bellowed a middle aged Toad. Maximus Merry sat at the end of the table watching his colleagues. The tables noise level died down and all eyes were fixed on Maximus (Who's real name by the way is Mark Smith but that was far too average a name for a heart-throb soap star)

'C'mon guys! We need something fabulous!' Maximus told them, a few faces nodded. The rest looked annoyed.

'Why are you even here? You're not exactly an executive are you?' A female Koopa enquired. Maximus waved his hand dismissively.

'I'll agree on that. I'm not one of you. However I do plough a lot of money into this sham of a station,' He responded with a sly grin.

'Only so you can keep that ridiculous soap of yours on the telly,' Muttered someone under their breath.

'Okay, so what do YOU suggest,' The female Koopa asked. Maximus grinned.

'We need an ambassador for the station, someone who is down to earth but has an actually personality! Someone with flair, a sense of fun and enthusiasm. Someone who-' They never got the hear the end of Maximus's speech. His over the top musings were cut short by a disruption outside of the room. Before anyone could utter another word the door slammed wide open and in burst a small pink Toad, followed by a breathless security guard.

'What is the meaning of this?' One of the execs asked, glaring at the girl and the security guard.

'I..*huff*..tried to..stop her *huff*...wants to...*huff*,' The security guard started to explain.

'I wanna see Mr Merry! He's like my fave actor of all time!' The girl squealed. Maximus hopped out of his chair and grinned down at his fan.

'How did you know I was here?' He asked her. Her smiled broadened.

'I'm your biggest fan! I've been dying to meet you for ageeees!'

'I see. Well here I am! Maximus Merry at your service,' He gave a little bow, the girl blushed furiously.

'Thank you! I am Toadette!' After introducing herself, Toadette glanced around the room. A sheepish smile spread across her face as she saw all the annoyed and impatient glares being cast at her.

'As fun as this is Max, we need to be getting on. Perhaps you and the girl could meet up later?' A voice spoke out. Maximus looked at the person whom the voice belonged to and then back at Toadette. An idea forming in his fabulous mind.

'I think I've found our answer folks!' A chorus of murmurs filled the room.

'This girl here! We'll make her a star! She can be our ambassador!' Maximus cried out, startling Toadette in the process.

'Me a star?'

'Yes you, your fabulously fabulous sugar!'

'And what exactly is she going to do?' The female Koopa asked. Toadette was keen to find out too.

'She is going to host her own chat show,' Maximus explained 'I know just the people to join in with this project too! Toadette are you up for this fabulous opportunity?'

Toadette didn't really need to think twice. Mr Merry had decided to make her a star and who was she to argue?

* * *

A few weeks had passed and the executives had made all the preparations for Toadettes show. All the guests had been confirmed for the first show. It had been decided that they would mostly keep the same guests week in week out with the occasional surprise guest popping in from time to time.

It was almost time for Toadette to take to the stage and she was starting to get nervous. As she sat in her dressing room staring into her mirror there was a soft tapping on the door. She called for them to enter and her nerves just vanished as her loyal boyfriend entered the room.

'Oh Toad! You came!' She giggled happily. Toad handed her a large bouquet of flowers, causing her to blush.

'Wouldn't miss it for the world!' He smiled.

'Right, I'd better go see my guests before we go one. Though I'll admit it, it does feel weird referring to them as guests when they're really my friends,' She said with a smile. Leaving Toad behind she reached the green room where her treasured guests where all sat.

'Hi guys! We all okay?' She asked. As she looked around the room she was pleased to see her friends. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy were all happy to appear as regular guests on her show. Looking over into a corner she spied two people who she wasn't overly keen on having on her show. The producers had insisted on having them. They said having Wario and Waluigi on board would add an interesting perspective into the show. The real downside was how much money it took to bribe them into appearing.

Before they all had too much time to chat they were all beckoned on to the stage, ready for the show. Toadette hoped that this would be the first of many successful shows.

* * *

Okay, so the general idea is that Toadette has her own show. All good yes? Anyways, she needs a little help. She needs members of the audience to ask a few questions. I already have some in mind but it would be awesome for you guys to also have some questions. There will be a topic for each of her shows but all questions are welcome.

Toadette: Thank you! Please feel free to submit any questions via the review button! The topic for the first show will be 'Family and friendships' ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I'm deeply sorry for not updating sooner. But the time has now come for Toadettes show to make it's debut! Thank you to the 3 reviewers, means alot :)

**Chapter 2: Family and Friendships.**

Toadette's six guests (well four friends and two troublesome acquaintances if we're going to be picky) were already seated in their respective chairs when she was announced on to the stage. A loud applause greeted her from the studios audience and she gave a small wave, grinning broadly. Facing her fans she started with her introduction.

'Hello and welcome to my new show! I'm pleased you are all here to join us as we chat to some of my closest friends! I'm Toadette, your host and these guys don't really need an introduction. But for the few of you who have spent your lives living under rocks and have no idea who they are, I'll tell you!'

The crowd laughed and applauded. Toadette turned to the panel of guests sat behind her and walked up to them, starting with Daisy on the end.

'Okay, so we'll start with this fiery desert flower at the end. Welcome Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. Pretty, feisty and extremely competitive,' Daisy smiled at the camera. Toadette continued along the table. Seated next to Daisy was a very nervous Luigi.

'Shy, talented and handsome! It's Luigi!' Luigi blushed and gave a tiny wave. The female members of the audience went crazy. Once the screaming hoard of women had quietened down Toadette moved over to Mario.

'Here's the most famous man of all! The brave, the strong, the heroic, Super Mario!' Mario stood up and grinned the audience, who were now all on their feet clapping.

'You can't have the hero without the girl he travels worlds to rescue! I give you the beautiful, the fair, the golden girl of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach!' Peach giggled and gave the customary smile to the camera. Now was the moment Toadette had been dreading.

'Next up we have a self-confessed "babe magnet" who's flatulence caused a real stink during the Smash Brothers tournaments. Thank you for joining us Wario,'. Toadette crinkled her nose at the babe magnet thing and apparently the crowd agreed with her. Wario turned to the crowd and flipped them a lovely V sign. Toadette sighed and hoped the cameras didn't catch too much of that.

'...and finally. Last and by no means least, we have Wario's brother... umm?' Toadette looked at the sixth person and embarrassment immediately flooded over her. Her mind went blank, she had totally forgotten his name. He glared at her and mumbled a rude response under his breath. Toadette blushed furiously.

'It's Waluigi...' He muttered. A light flickered on in Toadettes head and she turned to the crowd with a grin.

'Of course it is! Ha ha ha! Anyways, that's the line up for this evening. So, this weeks topic is family and friends. I have a few questions for my guests and I ask you all to write down any questions you have for them too. Under your seats are pens and paper so get scribbling!,'

The audience all looked under their seats and found their question writing tools.

'Okay, so I guess my first question goes to Luigi. What is it like having Mario as an older brother?'

Luigi looked nervous as the cameras pointed directly at him, he took a sip from his glass of water and thought about his response.

'Umm, well, it's great. Obviously,' He said with a nervous chuckle.

'Thats great, but the audience at home want a little bit more than that. I mean c'mon! Your brother is THE hero, it must be tough living in his shadow?' Toadette pushed. If Luigi was nervous before, he was completely on edge now.

'Well yeah, of course its tough. You grow up resenting it a little. But then you watch all the amazing things he's done and then you mature and realise you need to be your own person,'

'Aww, but you came into your own during the whole Mansion thing little brother,' Mario pointed out. Peach nodded.

'Mario's right! Not to mention you helped save Princess Ecla- ' Peach started to say when Daisy cut her off with a stare. Toadette changed the subject.

'So, you and Mario are engaged to be married right?' She asked of Peach, who flashed her sparkly ring at the camera. The audience practically screamed the studio down.

'Yes, but we've yet to set a date,' She giggled.

'I've stolen bigger and better jewellery on my adventures!' interrupted Wario.

'Shame you've got no one to give a ring to then isn't it?' Daisy said angrily. Wario laughed loudly.

'Actually I'll have you know, I have a girlfriend!' The whole studio erupted into laughter.

'No you dont'

'Yes I do'

No you don't!'

'Erm, yes I do!'

'No. You. Dont.'

'Yes. I. DO!'

Daisy and Wario continued to bicker. Toadette smiled, everyone was getting into it all just nicely. Daisy was about to yell back when another voice shouted across the studio. Everyone stopped and turned around in confusion. A red-headed cheerleader had stood up in the audience and was now waving back and forth furiously.

'Hi! Yeah, hello! Look at me! Helloooo,' She shouted. The camera's immediately spun round to her.

'...and you would be?' Toadette asked in confusion.

'I'm his girlfriend, Hi I'm Mona,' She introduced herself cheerfully. Daisy's mouth hit the floor in shock. Wario grinned at her.

'See, told you,' He said smugly, determined to wipe the smug look off his face an idea formed inside her head.

Smiling slyly she looked at Wario 'Wario? Didn't you say you are in possession of bigger and better jewellery?' Wario's grin slid off his face.

'..yes? And no! You're not having it! It's mine! I-' Daisy shook her head smiling.

'No, you misunderstand me. I don't want your stolen articles, but perhaps Mona might?'

Mona squealed from the audience.

'You want to marry me?'

'No! I mean...no?' Wario answered somewhat lamely. Mona looked crestfallen.

'I mean not right now?' Mona's face went red.

'I mean...erm, not in public?' Tears formed in Mona's eyes.

'I..erm...help me out bro?' He muttered to Waluigi, who shrugged.

'Tell her you're not the marrying type...'

'Mona, I'm not the marrying type...'

'...also tell her the only person you could ever love is yourself?'

'...Mona, the only person I could ever love is myself...no wait..Mona!'

Tears started flowing fast as Mona pushed her way through the audience and ran out of the studio. Wario glared at his brother, who was by now crying with laughter.

'I'll get you back for this! How's about I tell everyone your secret?' Wario growled as he ran off after Mona.

'Umm, right okay. How for the love of all things holy does anyone follow that?' Toadette asked the camera. The crowd was laughing and applauding. So far everything was going great.

'Okay, so sadly time is now running short. We'll now switch to questions from the audience!'

A backstage member of staff handed Toadette a pile of audience questions and proceeded to read them out. Meanwhile a beaten up Wario had silently snuck back into his seat.

'Okay, so this one is from...Yoshi with a Mustache! First ones for Luigi. Luigi how do you feel about Rosalina?'

Luigi blushed at the question and Daisy glowered 'I..she's an amazing person. Very pretty and shoulders great responsibility well...'

'Any romantic feelings there?' Toadette asked. Luigi shook his head.

'I like her, but not like that. I'm pretty certain someone else likes her though...' Everyone on the table turned to look at Waluigi at the end.

'Not true! We only met the once and the Double Dash racing tournament and she wouldn't look at me, never mind speak to me!' He huffed.

'Which brings us nicely to his secret...' Wario said, however no one got to find out the secret because Toadette hushed him and moved on to the next question.

'Mario, how was your highschool years?' Mario smiled.

'They were good! I learnt a lot, handed my homework in on time and made a few friends,' As Mario answered his question Luigi let out a chuckle.

'A few friends? He's being modest! He had an army of fans! There was this one girl... Pauline I think her name wa-' Suddenly Mario pushed his hand up against Luigi's mouth, warning him to never mention that womans name again.

'Ha ha! Poor Luigi. Anyway, Princess Peach the next question is yours! Who is your best friend other than Daisy?'

'I know it will sound cliché but Mario is my best friend, we have a closeness that nothing can compare to! Daisy is like my sister and we are very close, but Mario and I are close in a whole different kind of way,' Peach said with a giggle. The audience was in awe of such a nice sweet answer, causing the blonde to blush.

'Daisy, what is your favorite sport?'

'Aww man! I love all of them! I'm good, no, great at all of them too!'

'But you're a girl!' Wario shouted across the table. Daisy glared at him.

'Yeah and what? I beat your ass all the time!'

'Okay guys, calm down. Back to the question. A favourite sport Daisy?' Toadette interrupted.

'Fine! Soccer! Brilliant sport and cute outfits too!'

'Thank you to who ever designed them! Wa ha ha ha!' Waluigi laughed. Peach shuddered.

'Shut it!'

Toadette looked at her next question and smiled broadly.

'Well the next question it would seem is for me! Thank you for not forgetting little old me. The question is what is my favorite video game? Well that's easy! It would probably be Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door! I made an appearance and I was super helpful! Okay, Wario...favourite food?'

'Garlic'

'Really? that's it?' Toadette asked.

'Yup'

'Wow... of all the choices in the world...just wow!'

'The last question from Yoshi with a Mustache is for Waluigi. Who is your favorite celebrity?'

'Erm? Ha ha...I don't really have a favorite. I would say Rawk Hawk?'

'The arrogant guy from the Glitz Pit? huh... really?' Mario asked in surprise.

'Yeah, sure he's arrogant but remember...One thing you should know is that Rawk Hawk NEVER fights above the board. Carelessness leads to lifelessness, y'know!'

'Wow, you remembered all that?' Toadette looked at Waluigi in disbelief.

'Is your secret that you're secretly in a secret relationship with Rawk hawk?' Daisy giggled at her own question.

'What?! Hell no!'

'That's a whole lotta secrets in one sentence. Maybe we should get Rawk Hawk on the show?' Toadette mused as she shuffled her cards.

'Right moving on... the next question is from Just Call Me J and is for Mario. Mario, how did you feel when Luigi got possessed by Dimentio?'

Mario and Luigi stopped sniggering at Waluigi and sat up straight.

'Good question. I guess at first I was a little frustrated. I mean c'mon, I'm out there trying to save the world and Peach, along comes Luigi and gets himself into that situation. But everything turned out fine, Luigi learnt something and no real harm done. You get used to him getting into trouble!' Mario chuckled. Luigi glared.

'CoughcoughMansioncoughcough'

'Nasty cough you got there Luigi!' Wario laughed.

'Right okay! Time for our last question. This time from Star333! The question is...oh...hee hee. Are me and Toad planning on getting married? Well erm... thats up to Toad I guess. I mean sure, if he asked I'd definitely say yes!'

Meanwhile in the audience Toad is sat there with his hand in his pocket, a shiny gold ring sits in the center of his palm.

'Also Star333 asks if Toadsworth is my father and whether Toad fears him. Toadsworth is not my father, but he's as close as. I don't know who my father is but Toadsworth helped bring me up. For that reason Toad should be fearful of him, he's very protective of me. As long as Toad treats me right Toadsworth will welcome him into our lives,'

The audience clapped their hands at the sincere answer given by the host. Toadette gave a little bow and smiled.

'So I guess that ends the show for tonight, be sure to tune in next week where the topic is Past, Present and Future. Same time same channel!'

The cameras stopped rolling and the audience slowly filtered away. All that was left was a few backstage crew, Toadette, Toad and her guests.

'Thanks guys! That was great!'

'No problems! It was kinda fun!' Daisy said with a smirk.

'Yeah! Gee thanks for making me look like I'm in love with Rawk Hawk...' Waluigi grumbled. Daisy laughed loudly and slapped him on the arm.

'Awww! You still going on about him? Must be love!'

'He can't be in love with the Hawk thing, he's already in love with-' Wario started to explain.

'Stop right there! I don't want to hear it! I'm with Luigi thank you very much!' Daisy threatened. Wario backed down.

'Any way, see you all next time,' Toadette waved cheerfully as she left the group behind

* * *

Maximus Merry was waiting in Toadettes dressing room after the show had ended. As far as he could tell the first episode had gone down well with viewers and critics alike. As soon as she walked in, Max grabbed her and spun her around in the air.

'Darling, you were fabulous!'

Toadettes head was spinning by time he had put her back down on solid ground.

'It went well?' Toadette enquired. Max grinned.

'Fabulously so! Bringing Wario's girlfriend into it? Class!'

'Is she okay? I feel bad for her...' Toadette sighed.

'She'll be fine, she'll forgive him,'

Toadette nodded and helped herself to a glass of water. Next week should prove to be just an entertaining.

* * *

Toadette: Okay so many many thanks to the 3 reviewers from last chapter. Next topic is 'Past, Present and Future' so be sure to get your questions in! Same as before, all questions are welcome.

Toad: I have an important question to ask next time too!

Toadette: Really Toad? What?

Toad: You'll have to wait!

Toadette: Oh. Okay.

Max: I'm looking forward to it, it's going to be fabulous! Also I want to hear more about Rosalina, Pauline and Eclair, they sound fabulous!

Toad (mumbles): I don't trust this guy :/


End file.
